mountbladewithfiresword2fandomcom-20200213-history
King Gerharix
King Gerharix is initially the king of the Kingdom of Swadia. He starts as the lord of Praven with 1200 renown. He has no family other than his older brother Magnate Rafard. Gerharix wears a unique Plate Armor and Knightly Heater Shield, thus making him one of the strongest NPCs in the game. As Crown Prince under the reign of his father, Gerharix Tonotto hold the title of "Crown Prince of the Swadians". Even though he is young as Crown Prince, now monarch, he is a powerful warrior and at a high level. He was known as "Knight Prince". He is known for having feasts during siege of the same town. Even Prince Gerharix Tonotto enjoying with the wins and playing on tournaments. He also likes giving fiefs or castles to his friendly and devoted vassals, or sometimes himself. He was wounded after the siege of Uxkhal. Since Gerharix Tonotto become the first monarch who is loyal to his vassals. Swadian King After the death of his father, King Esterich, Gerharix Tonotto, at age 15 becomes monarch of the Swadians. His brother, Magnate Rafard refused to the title as King. But favour his younger brother, Gerharix Tonotto, which he accepted. King Gerharix Tonotto was elected as first young monarch, Gerharix was a strong, brave and young monarch, even he was crown prince. After he became the monarch, he appointed his trusted friend, Haringoth as Marshall, and together they put fear into the Kingdom of Rhodoks or Khergit Khanate. Although his battle prowess is proven, he's still young and inexperience in the field of politic and sometimes too straightforward. This resulted in some internal political conflicts and disagreement between him and some noble lords of the Kingdom. His niece, Lady Isolda of Suno which she hired assassin to kill Gerharix Tonotto in a sword attack, but failed. The wounded Gerharix Tonotto declared Tylora, his cousin a outlaw and disgustful to the family. Historians confirmed that Tylora hired a assassin to assassinated Gerharix Tonotto to allowed herself to the throne. After the assassination attempted, the wounded Gerharix Tonotto recovery was slow since the reveal of the player. Other rulers like Duc Gauthier gain alliance with Gerharix Tonotto. Gerharix Tonotto was popular monarch in the Tolrania that victories on tournaments in arenas. Outside of the normal Tolranian army, Prince Gerharix Tonotto also fielded the Tolranian Champion, his loyal followers. Tolranian Champions are battle hardened Kingsmen that was picked by the Prince himself, to also train in mounted combat. They are very powerful and is recognized as the "strongest of the strong" Kingsmen. Stats and equipment Trivia *Prince Boethiah Septim is based in Elder Scrolls Daedra, King Gerharix Tonotto of Lithuania, thus creating the name Prince Gerharix Tonotto. *Prince Boethiah Septim was great-great-great grandson of young Prince Grayharix Septim, the ruler of the Principality of Calradia *He was one of the most powerful monarch in Persino. *He is the only monarch that was around 18 years old. *If you have his kingdom defeated or close to, Prince Boethiah Septim is the only monarch is that leave the realm, which means he traveling to Calradia. *Prince Boethiah Septim wearing a Steel Plate Armor, which the players nicknamed him, the "Knight Prince". Category:Principality of Calradia Category:Monarch Category:Emperor Category:Ruler Category:King